Resource spots
Resource spots, also known as "tiles" are randomly generated on the Global Map. They can be conquered to gather specific resources for your Town. Each resource spot has its own level which can be between 1 and 6. The highest the level, the better are the qualities of materials available and the yielding speed (see tables below for quantities and yielding speeds). There are seven types of resource spots : * Farmlands generate food; * Lumberjacks' Shed generate lumber; * Hewer's Camp generate stone; * Iron deposits generate iron; * Silver altar generate silver; * Gold fields generate gold; * Gold of Gods '''appears after the Kingdom's Battle event in the winning Kingdom for 5 days thereafter. * '''Level 7 special tiles appear after Kingdom's Battle Revenge event in the winning Kingdom for 5 days thereafter. They only spawn in the Millennial Forest * Level 8 special tiles appear for the Kingdom who takes 2nd place in the Kingdom's Battle: Fury event and appear in various places throughout the whole map * Level 9 special tiles appear for the Kingdom who takes 1st place in the Kingdom's Battle: Fury event and appear in various places throughout the whole map Invaders Lairs tiles Of the first 6 types listed above (that is, excluding Gold of Gods), there is tiles created when an invader are killed. These works in the same way as ordinary tiles, but the rewards are materials that can be used to create Hero equipment of the invader type. Yielding capacity The number of troops sent to the resource spot as well as their capacity determines the amount that will be generated at the resource point. Troop capacity can be boosted by knowledge but much more so by the right Hero equipment. When you achieve a strong army, it is quite easy to completely wipe any level resource spot with a single trip. Bonus materials When you generate resource at a resource spot, you have a chance of obtaining specific Materials. The chance gets higher as the amount yielded grows as each tile has a chance to contain at least one material. Level 6 tiles has close to 100% chance to contain at least one material and the chance goes down with each tile level. You can never get more than one material with one unique yield. Quality of the materials obtained that way depend on the level of the resource tile : up to legendary for level 6 tiles, epic for level 5 tiles, rare for level 4 tiles, unusual for level 3 tiles, usual for level 2 tiles, simple for level 1 tiles. Bonus items You also get one bonus item for each resource spot you finish completely. The higher the amount you yield, the better is the quality of this bonus item. Usually, you will get: accelerators, up to 3-hours, bonus amounts of lumber, stone, iron, food and silver, between 7500 to 250K that are nice to have after a strong attack on your Town, but you can also get 100-200 Hero energy refill bottles or 25K experience tomes for your Hero. Areas You can see on the Global Map page that resources get better levels the more they are close to the very center of the map where the place of power lays. When you get away from the center, the resource spots levels goes down to level 1 on the border areas of the map. It seems (but must be further tested and reported) that the game generates more resource tiles when there are more players around and when they are more heavily used. It takes a few days to see the benefits. Resource tiles (1-6) are regenerated faster near the middle of the map than at the edges. It is completely random where a tile may appear but it seems like there are set areas where one type seems to be more common than others. Occasionally - once a tile finishes, it is replaced with a different resource in the exact same location. Attacking and scouting You can attack troops already gathering resources at a resource spot, although it may not be considered a good practice in most kingdoms. Some clans may indicate that they are against "Tile hitting" and this rule should be followed to avoid unnecessary wars. Massive tile hitting in a realm results in difficulties for all clans and players to progress. In other kingdoms tile hitting may be the rule of thumb since that prevents the enemy to heal the troops killed and it may help starve the enemy clans by not giving anyone a chance to farm in peace. Note that you cannot steal any resources from a defender when you attack a resource tile. Additionally, troops lost attacking or defending a resource tile go to Resurrection, not Healing. Scouting resource tiles is always successful and the scouted party will not receive notice that they have been scouted. Therefore, it is enough to send just one scout to succeed. Yielding speed The total yielding speed of the tile is the same for every resource spot of the same level, meaning that food will be the fastest to gather, followed by lumber and stone (same speed), iron, and silver the slowest. Gold has different timing mechanisms which is an average yielding speed of 1 gold per 2 minutes without any boost to gold yielding speed. *NOTE: Yielding times vary greatly due to multiple factors, such as: yielding knowledge, whether hero/shaman is sent or not, which hero/shaman gear is applied, hero/shaman point allocations, yielding boosts, daily boosts, etc.. Yielding speed (often referred to as just Yielding) can be boosted by Daily Events (10% on Mondays and Thursdays), knowledge (up to 60%) and with hero skills. With both hero skills for resource yielding speed boosted to the maximum (35 skill points), resource yielding speed is boosted by 200% which means yielding speed is 3 times faster. On a typical level 6 tile, it means that you can generate 1M lumber or stone in about 2 hours with your hero (and the right amount of troops, of course). Please note that gold yielding speed is unaffected by hero skill and yielding speed knowledge. The only way to increase gold yielding speed is by researching the specific gold yielding speed knowledge under the Economy tab or hero talent Gold yielding. As you can see on this table , there is a huge yielding speed gap between levels 1-4 resource spots and level 5-6 resource spots. Therefore, it is much encouraged to farm on level 5 and 6 resource tiles if you want to build good quantities at a reasonable pace.